Mystic Romance
by simonveil
Summary: Mistoffelees finds himself falling for hard for Coricopat.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first cats fanfiction so be gentle. I have not seen this pairing anywhere so I challenged myself. This is unbetad until I can send it to my normal beta. So please forgive any errors I missed. Please read, and review.

Author's note 2: Thanks to everyone for pointing out the format errors. I don't quite know what happened, but I think they are finally all fixed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats and make no profit from this fiction.

The little tuxedo patterned tom was bored. It was a typical lazy afternoon in the junkyard, and every where he went he could see the other cats laid out sunning themselves. He wandered the many paths hidden amongst the trash piles. He had a single destination on mind, his own pipe that lead to his den. With nothing else to keep his mind occupied, since even the idea of practicing magic bored him, he figured he would spend the day just watching the goings on of the junkyard.

Mistoffelees sighed and discretely rolled his eyes upon entering the main clearing where his pipe was, off to the side of the clearing was the Rum Tum Tugger surrounded by his adoring fan club. He hurried through while Tugger's attention was fully on the kittens and ducked into his pipe. He didn't feel like dealing with Tugger at the moment and was trying not to be too outwardly disapproving of the fact that his younger sister Victoria was amongst the maine coon's followers.

He was shocked when he ducked into his pipe and nearly ran head first into another tom. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the pipe he recognized the tabby patterned face of Coricopat. He thought the older tom had spaced out again as he was known to do, but immediately knew otherwise when he raised a single finger to his lips to signal the other to stay quiet.

The other tom backed up in to the conjuring cat's den allowing the tux to pass by him. Mistoffelees stood and turned once he stood fully in his den to look at Coricopat who was leaning against the entrance staring out in to the junkyard. It was then he noticed something off about the older tom. He was just about to ask him when Coricopat spoke up.

"You are wondering where my sister is", He paused for a moment as if thinking before he continued, "and why I am in your den."

Mistoffelees shut his mouth and waited for the other to continue.

The older twin pointed toward the other side of the clearing where Rum Tum Tugger sat with his admirers. "She is over there fawning over that... over Tugger. I don't trust him not hurt her but she won't listen to me."

The tux walked up to the mystic cat and put a hand on one broad shoulder. He understood the other's frustration he had tried to warn his own sister away from the lecherous cat and had gotten brushed off as well. He also understood now why the mystic was in his den. Because the pipe was the only way in or out it was a secluded place to keep an eye on his wayward younger twin. Whether she wanted him to or not.

The conjuring cat sighed, "Why don't you have a seat they won't be going anywhere for a while as long as Tugger is comfortable and watching you stand there is making me antsy." He led the other to the worn mattress in the corner of the small den.

When the other sat down Mistoffelees walked to the other side of the den to a small bookshelf that held an assortment of old books and other various items. "I know it must be driving you insane not being able to stop your sister but it's not healthy to just worry about it." He ran a finger gently over the spines of the books feeling the sudden need to stay standing despite having just told the other to relax.

While he wandered his den he could feel the deceptive gaze on his back. Any one who walked in would think that the mystic had spaced out again but he could feel the intensity of the gaze, he felt naked under it. He startled when the mystic spoke up, "I make you nervous." It wasn't a question.

The conjurer turned quickly to face the other unaware of the blush that bloomed on his cheeks. "I'm not", He saw the barely there change in the other's expression just the slightest twitch of an eyebrow that said he had given himself away. "I guess there's no sense in trying to lie to a mystic."

"It doesn't take a mystic to tell when you are lying. You always blush when you lie."

The conjurer put a hand to his face and felt the heat of the blush. He tried to cover the act by going to the pipe. "I'll be right back I'm just going to check and see if they are still there." He crawled into the pipe staying back in the darkness where he couldn't be seen. Tugger and his entourage had left the area.

Crawling back into the den he stood and turned nearly jumping back at the sight of Coricopat standing right beside the opening. He hadn't even heard him move. Before he could say anything the mystic said, "They are gone. Tantomile would be angry if I kept following them. I am going back to our den. Thank you for letting me stay here." He left before the other could reply.

Mistoffelees hurried out of the pipe but the mystic was gone by the time he stepped in to the clearing. He jumped when he felt a pair of gloved hands grasp his hips. He turned quickly and glared in to the mane of the Rum Tum Tugger. "What do you want?"

"I'm just curious why Coricopat was in your den? Was he making you a real tom?"

Mistoffelees scowled at the lecherous smirk on the flirt's face. "He wasn't doing anything other then making sure you didn't do anything to his sister. He shoved hard against the flirt's chest. Let me go."

He gasped in shock when he felt those gloved hands move from his hips to ass and jerk him forward pushing their lips together. He growled low in his throat when he felt a rough tongue plunder his mouth. He gathered his magic and shot a small spark from his claws to the flirt's chest causing the other to yelp and jump back.

The smirk never left the flirt's face as he let his eyes wander the conjurer s body. "You know you want me. Everyone wants me. Just give in and let me take you."

Mistoffelees turned back to his pipe. "I don't want you Tugger and I'm not going to give myself to you. So just forget about it, and leave me alone."

He crawled back into the pipe and laid down on the mattress curling up and sighing. He lay there for a while clutching the blanket before he realized the blanket smelled of the mystic. The scent was clean and masculine, and he couldn't resist burying his nose in the blanket. He lay there like that until drowsiness set in and he fell asleep.

The conjurer woke up a couple hours later to a pure white face inches from his own. He jumped back startled clutching his chest. "God Victoria what's the matter with you?"

The white queen giggled, "I was waiting for you to wake up don't forget we've been promising our Uncle to have diner with him for weeks now." She giggled again, "Don't make that face Misto we can't cancel again."

Mistoffelees sighed it's not that he wasn t proud of his uncle, or that he didn't care for him, he just wasn't exactly the best company when you didn't want to talk about why you hadn't settled down yet. Maybe he'd be preoccupied with Victoria's announcement to mate with Pouncival and leave his love life out of it for once. Though he doubted he'd be that lucky.

He got up and stretched sighing when his back popped. He stood up and watched Victoria do the same. He sighed begrudgingly, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and they both hurried from the junkyard Bustopher Jones would not be happy if they were late. They found his home not long after sunset, and were greeted at the door by the large tom.

It was well after dark when Mistoffelees and his sister Victoria started home. "I swear our uncle talks as much as he eats. I'm so tired." the tux tom yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"At least he didn't fuss at you too much this time. You shouldn't take it so personally Misto he just worries about you. He doesn't want you to end up old and alone." The white queen hid a yawn behind her hand. "I didn't want to tell him just yet about Pouncival and I planning to mate. We are supposed to leave it a secret till the ball you know. So I hope you appreciate my selfless sacrifice for you." she ribbed him gently.

The tux rolled his eyes and smiled, "Oh yes little sister you always so selfless. Thank you for coming to my rescue again." He frowned and sighed, "I can only hope Tugger has found someone else to bother tonight."

Hearing this Victoria frowned, "Is he still chasing you? I would figure he'd of lost interest by now. Perhaps you should talk to Munkus about it."

"I don't want to cause unnecessary problems it's not like he's hurting me. He's just annoying the piss out of me."

Victoria laughed, "Misto watch your language what would our illustrious uncle say if he heard you talking like that?"

The tux walked straighter and puffed up extending his belly as far as he could. "Dear god Quaxo my boy you sound like the riff raff you live with. Straighten up and act like the gentleman you are." he said in the most pompous voice he could muster causing his sister too double over in laughter.

She elbowed him in the gut still laughing pushing the air he had been holding out. "See now why can't you be like that in front of the rest of the tribe they would love this side of you."

"Oh you know me Victoria I just.."

"Just prefer your privacy." His sister interrupted. "Well I do hope you eventually find someone besides me who you'll let in. Perhaps the mystic cat?"

The tux held open the gate to the junkyard for her looking shocked, "why do you mention him?"

She smiled, "you know the blabber mouth that Tugger is it's already all over the junkyard that Coricopat was in your den this afternoon. Supposedly checking on his sister. Maybe he likes you."

Mistoffelees groaned, "come on now not you too. We're just friends that's all. I mean he is kind of good looking but he would never want me."

"Don't be so sure about that, brother. Give him a chance you never know." By then they had reached the tux's den. "Good night, Misto. Are you sure you don't want me to stay tonight?"

Mistoffelees hugged his sister and gave her a peck on the cheek. "No I'll be alright can't have everyone thinking I need my baby sister to defend me from the big bad Rum Tum Tugger after all." They shared a laugh as she ran off to her own den and he climbed the pipe in to his own.

The next morning Mistoffelees woke up to Munkustrap and his mate Demeter in his den. He groaned and stretched, "Does no one knock anymore?"

Demeter blushed a bit and Munkustrap cleared his throat. "We are sorry to barge in on you so early Quaxo it's just we need to talk to you."

The tux sat up with worried look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Demeter chimed in, "No nothings wrong we were just talking to Victoria and she said that Tugger was giving you some trouble. So we figured it would be best to talk where no one could hear us."

"Is my brother giving you problems, Quaxo?"

He sighed and said, "No he isn't giving me problems. Well, I mean yes he's been flirting with me but really it's nothing I can't handle."

The jellicle protector nodded, "Alright then as long as you promise to come to us if he becomes too much of a problem for you."

Misto stood and escorted them out, "Yes I promise I'll come to you if I need any help." He waved to them as they ran off and proceeded out into the junkyard to hunt. It was just after sunrise and the mice were milling about quite actively at this hour. He turned a corner and bumped into a skittish Alonzo. "Good morning Alonzo are you out for a hunt?"

Alonzo stammered a bit. "OH Quaxo, Good morning to you to. I'm just out for a stroll. If you'll excuse me I'm heading back to my den." He ran off before the conjurer could say anything more. He cocked his head to the side it was odd for the normally social Alonzo to be acting like that. He couldn t help but wonder what was wrong.

Not long later he pounced on a nice fat rat and quickly ate it. Standing up and stretching he heard a laugh followed by "shhh". He rolled his eyes those to notorious cats could stand for a few lessons in stealth. It was amazing they got away with half the things they did.

Rumpleteazer's head poked out of some garbage nearby which she climbed out of and approached the conjurer. The pearl necklace around her neck, that she had likely stolen from her home on Victoria Grove, shining in the early morning light.

"'Ello Quaxo. 'Ow are you this morning?"

"Just lovely Teazer. Where is Jerri this morning?"

"'E's not far away I just thought I'd stop and see 'ow you were."

An annoyed called of "Rumpleteazer!" was heard from the nearby trash pile.

"That's 'im better go. Bye love." she ran off to follow her twin.

The tux shuddered when he felt a glove hand run along his lower back. "Good morning Tugger." He greeted the maine coon with annoyance clear in his voice.

"No need to sound so annoyed I was just stopping by to see if you'd come to your senses yet." Tugger hugged Mistoffelees from behind and purred in his ear. "Did you see Alonzo this morning?"

The conjurer's ear twitched at the name. "Yes and he was acting strangely I don't suppose you had anything to do with that."

The flirt laughed, "Of course I did. I told you Quaxo everyone wants me. Some are just more reluctant to show it than others."

The young tom turned around and glared at Tugger, "You didn t.."

"Calm down", the flirt crooned running his fingers through the tux's head fur. "I didn't do anything to him that he didn't want done." Tugger ran his hand down Misto's spine and continued, "He really is a fun one. Always so reluctant but once I change his mind.."

Misto covered his ears and pulled away, "I don't want to talk about this. Don't you dare go bragging to anyone about that. If you humiliate him worse than you've already done I swear I ll.."

"Calm down little tux I haven't told anyone but you. After all I don't want risk him turning me down entirely. Just think on what I said." With that he turned and pranced off probably looking for his next conquest.

Mistoffelees turned around himself and took off. He was angry and wanted someone to talk to, but was shocked to find himself looking for the mystic and not his sister. After an exhaustive search of the junkyard turned up no sign of him Misto reluctantly went back to his den.

When he reached the pipe he shocked to find the mystic lounging on top of it waiting for him. "You were looking for me." It wasn't a question. "I am sorry", he said crawling off the pipe and leading Mistoffelees inside. "I would have shown up sooner but someone else needed me."

"Alonzo?"

Coricopat looked at him with a serious look in his eyes. "Yes, he comes to me every time. He knows I won't tell anyone and will let him keep his anonymity. He cares for him you know." He didn't have to say who him was for Mistoffelees to understand. "He had a crush on him a while back and when Tugger showed an interest in him well let's just say Alonzo made a lot of assumptions. When Tugger showed no sign of wanting to settle down after being Alonzo's first he came running to me. I've been comforting him ever since."

"Why are you telling me this?" Misto was confused that the mystic would tell him such a personal story about someone.

"Because you need hear it. Poor Alonzo has been eagerly awaiting every mating dance at every ball since then and every year Tugger ignores him. It's been four years since the first time and he's still waiting."

Misto wiped a tear from his eye. "That's so sad. Will Tugger settle down with him someday?"

Cori shook his head, "I don't know the powers of the mystic do not allow us to see into the hearts of others. Tugger's intentions remain a mystery even to me." He turned and stood close to Mistoffelees stooping over him so that their lips were mere centimeters away. "Be very wary of him. He's a manipulator and not to be trusted."

Looking in to the mystic's deep blue eye he felt his stomach flutter with excitement. He was just about to lean forward and kiss the other tom when he suddenly pulled back and said, "I m sorry to leave so soon but I need to speak to Munkustrap." He climbed in to the pipe and vanished from the other's sight.

Mistoffelees blushed and sighed sitting down hard on his mattress. He should have known the mystic didn't care for him like that. It had been a stupid move trying to kiss the other tom. Now he likely thought Mistoffelees was no better than Tugger.

Misto jumped up and rushed out of his den fully intent to keep himself busy all day to keep his mind off his blunder.

He spent hours practicing his magic and finally stopped in the late afternoon completely exhausted and more than a little hungry. He was quietly stalking a mouse through a pipe when he heard a frustrated scream. He hurried to the source and spotting it he quickly hid in the shadows.

Alonzo had cornered the maine coon and was glaring at him red in the face. "I am not a replacement for Quaxo! So don't you dare to come to me just because he turns you away!"

Tugger gave him his best smile before pulling Alonzo to him holding him around the middle. "Come here 'Lonzy don t make a scene."

Alonzo punched at the maine coon's chest, "Don t tell me not to make a scene, and let me go you manipulative asshole! Don't even pretend you care how I feel!" He shocked Misto and Tugger by suddenly scratching the maine coon's face and pulling away. "Don't you dare come to me again. I will not fall for your tricks again." That said he turned around and stormed away from the flirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Woot Chapter 2! I fixed the format error no more uploading notepad documents. LOL. Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats and make no profit from this story.

Misto stayed crouched where he was watching as the flirt reached up and gingerly touched the scratch on his cheek. He glanced stunned at the blood on his fingertips and then at the spot where Alonzo had stormed off too. Slowly he seemed to come to and leave in the opposite direction.

Misto couldn't take it anymore he followed Alonzo's scent to the tom's den which was an old shipping crate. He glanced inside to see the white and black tom sitting on his bed of old pillows sobbing into Coricopat's shoulder. The mystic glanced up and saw Mistoffelees in the door and smiled encouragingly at him to let him know he had everything under control. The tux nodded to the stripped tom before turning and leaving Alonzo to greave.

"Come on now Misto don't fret." He was in the hollowed out washing machine that was his sister's den. He lay stretched out on the pile of blankets that was her bed while she soothingly scratched his back. "I know you feel guilty but it's not your fault." He had just told her about what he had seen with Alonzo and Tugger.

"I probably shouldn't have told you but…"

"It's ok I won't tell anyone besides I know you. If we hadn't talked you'd have just let your guilt eat away at you." She smiled gently and began scratching behind Misto's ear. "Let's talk about something more pleasant."

The tux sighed as the white queen talked being around his sister always helped him. "Have you and Pouncival been practicing your dance for the ball? It's coming up in a month you know."

The white queen giggled softly, "Yes and despite the fact that poor guy has two left feet I think we are progressing nicely. You and I should probably start practicing our dance for the ball. Or perhaps you'd prefer to dance with someone else this year?"

The tux groaned, "I know what you're hinting at and no Cori and I are not going to be dancing at the ball. He isn't interested in me."

"What makes you think that?"

Misto blushed and told her about the near kiss. "He pulled away so quick you'd of thought I'd burned him. Claimed he needed to talk to Munkus and left. So no he isn't interested in me I just hope he isn't too disturbed to not be my friend."

"I'm sure he isn't disturbed you're just being an overly dramatic fraidey cat."

"I am not!" He shot up and glared halfheartedly at her. "Take that back or I'll tell Pouncival about the time you wet the bed because you thought our uncle's house was haunted."

Victoria let out and indignant "ha" and playfully punched him in the side " You wouldn't dare."

Misto smirked, "Try me."

She laughed and threw up her hands in mock surrender, "Ok I take it back, meany cat." She stretched out beside him and lay her head on his back. "Everything will turn out alright. You'll see." They lay like that until they both fell asleep drowsy in the heat of the afternoon and comforted by each other's presence.

Misto was awoken hours later by someone gently shaking his arm. He yawned and cracked open an eye, and found himself looking in to the white and black face of Alonzo. "Can you and I talk?" He paused for moment before continuing, "outside."

Misto got up slowly to avoid waking up his sister and followed the other tom out of the den. Feigning ignorance he asked, "What wrong, Alonzo?"

Alonzo turned quickly his fist catching Mistoffelees' jaw knocking the smaller tom to the ground. He was almost red faced with anger when he ground out through clenched teeth. "Don't pretend you don't know what's going on."

The tux rubbed his sore jaw a little bit in shock that other had punched him with such strength, but then again he was Munkustrap's right hand man for a reason. He stood holding his hands out palms facing the other tom as if to keep him at bay. "Ok ok you win Alonzo. This is about Tugger isn't it?"

Alonzo growled and advanced a step toward the other, however seemed satisfied when Mistoffelees took a retreating step back. "Why haven't you slept with him Quaxo? Why do you keep stringing him along you know he will keep chasing you until you give in so just do it."

The tux tom stood up to his full height, even though it still put him a full head shorter than the white and black tom, and took a step foreword. "It's none of your business who I do or do not… couple with and we both know that Tugger losing interest in me won't make him want you again. Perhaps if you had been harder to obtain he would have been interested longer…" Mistoffelees slapped his hands over his mouth shocked that he had let his anger get the better of him and cause him to deal such a low blow. Alonzo look struck and hurt, but before Misto could stop him he turned tail and ran as fast as his feet could carry him in the other direction.

Misto couldn't run after him his embarrassment having rooted him to the spot. He couldn't believe he had just said that to the already upset tom. He hadn't even meant it everyone knew the Tugger's affection was fleeting and would change at the slightest whim regardless of the what the person on the receiving end thought or wanted.

"That could have gone better." Misto jumped at the voice and the sound of feet hitting the ground behind him. He turned quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the mystic standing behind him.

"I I don't know what got over me it's just…" he shook his head. "Never mind what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to walk you back to your den. There are rumors that Macavity is in the area and Munkustrap has ordered every to get to their dens and stay there."

"What about Victoria.."

"Pouncival will be along any minute to stay with her. Come along" He put his hand on Misto's shoulder and led him away and towards his den. "I know you live alone and since my sister is bunking with Bombalurina tonight if you want I can stay with you."

Misto smiled, "That would be nice, thank you."

Together they hurried to Misto's den crawling in the pipe. Misto sat down on his mattress cross leg and gestured toward the other end for Coricopat to sit. The mystic smiled and sat down. "What are your plans for the ball? Are you going to dance with your sister again? It was a real hit last time."

Misto laughed "It's a hit every time, but yeah we plan on it no sense in breaking tradition right?" He laughed. "Aside from the group dances I think I will be sitting out a lot the ball."

"I understand that. I try to avoid anything other than the group dances myself."

"Is that why the fabled mystic twins don't have their own dance?"

Cori rolled his eyes and laughed, "we're hardly fabled but I appreciate the sentiment. Tanto says she'd rather dance with anyone other than her brother. Says we get accused of being mates often enough without the help of dancing at the ball."

"To be honest the ball is getting rather… repetitive. The same songs the same dances the same boring tales."

"The same lecturing ramblings of Gus. I've got palsy but was once an amazing actor and you runts wouldn't know hard work if it bit your tails." He shook his hands while imitating Gus the theater cat.

Misto laughed, "Oh come on give him a break he's old and senile I doubt he remembers telling us any of his stories. Jerk" he playfully punched Cori in the arm. He leaned back and sighed. "I feel so bad for Alonzo but I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just give in to Tugger I mean it can't hurt Alonzo's chances if he loses interest in me."

"That would be a bad idea Quaxo. While it's true it won't hurt Alonzo it won't help him either. Besides never give someone as insufferable as Tugger the honor of being your first."

Misto looked at the mystic shocked but nodded in agreement. "Have you…"

The mystic interrupted blushing, "We experimented when we younger but no we never actually mated." Cori frowned his mouth turning in to a thin line, "though that certainly wasn't from Tugger's lack of trying."

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"That's alright no harsh feelings there I'm mostly angry for Alonzo. He's been a dear friend of mine since we were kits and then he fell for Tugger and has been a mess ever since." Cori took a calming breath and continued, "I am losing my patients with Tugger stringing Alonzo along like that I am sick to death of picking up the pieces he leaves behind." He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts from it and smiled at Misto, "Let's move on to a different subject shall we? I hear tell that you and your sister had dinner with your illustrious uncle last night. How did that go?"

Misto gave an exaggerated groan and cover his face with hands before running them through his head fur. "It was boring as usual. He will not stop lecturing me about finding a mate and soon."

"Perhaps he's thinking the junkyard needs more magic cats."

The tux laughed, "That's the last thing the junkyard needs."

A knock came on the side of the pipe, "Quaxo? Can I come in?" It was Munkustrap.

"Yes Munkus you can."

The grey and black tabby climbed in and stopped a little shocked to see the mystic seated at the end of the mattress. "I came to see if you were alright. I'm making my rounds before joining Demeter in our den."

"Yes we're alright."

The mystic cleared his throat. "Who have you checked on so far?"

"Not many Jenny and Jelly are keeping the kits with them as well as Gus, and Skimble. Tugger is staying with Alonzo and then there's the two of you."

The mystic hid a frown and said, "Alright then be careful Munkustrap."

The jellicle protector nodded and disappeared back out of the pipe.

The mystic sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. "I guess I will spend another day comforting Alonzo's broken heart."

The tux scooted closer to the mystic and placed his head on his shoulder comfortingly and began purring. Cori smiled and laid his head against Misto's rubbing his cheek against the soft head fur.

Early the next morning Mistoffelees woke up warmer than usual. He raised his head and felt the weight against his back. He had fallen asleep curled up on the bed with Coricopat curled up around him using his back as a head rest. He smiled when he felt the mystic's steady breath ruffle the fur on his shoulder.

He looked around the room and yawned waking up the other tom who sat up and stretched. "My apologies Quaxo I hadn't intended to use you as a head rest."

Misto smiled, "there's no need to apologize no harm done."

Coricopat stood and stretched again, "I need to go check on Alonzo I feel he may need me."

Misto nodded, "go on and go I don't want to hold you up."

The mystic kneeled down and gave Misto a quick hug and left.

It wasn't a few minutes after the mystic left that Tugger sauntered in. "I was told Coricopat stayed here last night. Tell me the truth is he why you keep turning me down?"

The tux stood up quickly a frown creasing his face "No he isn't. The reason I keep turning you down is that I don't want you. What I don't understand is this if you don't want Alonzo why do you keep stringing him along?"

The flirt smirked, "here's a lesson for you. Never turn away a willing piece of tail." He walked up to Misto pinning him between himself and the wall with his hands on either side of the tux's head. He leaned in as if to kiss the other but stopped when the smaller tom turned his face away. He instead went to the ear and said, "I bet you and him would be just alike in bed. So reluctant at first but then…" he let out a little laugh and left the sentence hanging. "Did Coricopat do to you what I did to 'Lonzo? Did he make you beg for it?"

Misto scoffed in disgust, "if you must know we didn't do anything but fall asleep. As for what you may or may not be doing with Alonzo I don't care, that's between you and him." He shoved against the flirts chest trying to push him away. "Now leave before I get angry with you."

Tugger grabbed Misto's chin turning his face back towards him before planting a kiss on the other's lips. He received a growl in return and chuckled, "Don't worry I won't push for any more today." When he spoke his lips brushed against the smaller tom's, "I'll see you later, Quaxo." With that he backed up and left the den.

Misto sighed and sat back down on his bed grabbing fistfuls of his head fur. He hadn't wanted this but had expected it. Things were getting more complicated, a lot more complicated. He took several calming breaths before standing and heading out in to the junkyard to hunt. He fancied a nice fat rat and intended to get just that.

It didn't take him long to find his breakfast and even less time to eat it pitching the bones into a random junk pile. Seeing that the sun was fully up he decided it would be a good idea to practice his magic then find his sister to practice their dance for the quickly approaching "Jellicle Ball".

Evening rolled around to find that Misto and Victoria were finishing with their dance rehearsal. Mist smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Not bad if I do say so myself. It aught to be a hit at the ball, as usual."

Victoria sat down on a near by discarded tire returning the smile. "It always is. Though I was hoping to be told that you and a certain spacey cat had decided to dance together this year."

"Not you too, there is nothing going on between me and Coricopat… unfortunately."

"Ah ha I knew it. You do like him."

Misto frowned and sat by his sister. "Yes I'll at least admit to you that I think I'm falling for him, but it doesn't matter because he doesn't care for me we've already discussed this."

"Yes we've talked about your unnecessary jumping to conclusions. Here's an idea why not, oh I don't know, **talk** **to him**. There's this amazing thing called a conversation and if you have one with him then you can tell how you feel and find out how he feels about you. It's amazing really."

He huffed in response knowing that couldn't come up with an argument that would stand against her logic. He needed to have a sit down chat with Cori, but the thought of it had his stomach doing back flips.

Misto got up and yawned, "I think it's time for me too head home. I'll see you later, Victoria."

Victoria waved good bye as he left, and headed to his pipe. Crawling in he lay down on his mattress and groaned with pleasure. He was exhausted from both using a bit more magic than he had intended and from allowing Victoria to talk him to a several hour long practice session. He didn't think at this point they could get any better, but she was always worried about it so he indulged her. Flopping on his stomach he was quickly asleep.

It seemed but a few minutes before he felt the presence of another cat in his den. He was about to open his eyes and demand they leave when he felt a pair of warm hands on his lower back, massaging gently. He bit back a moan and carefully opened his eyes, glancing over his shoulder he was pleased and shocked to find Cori seated behind with a heated look in his eyes.

"Cori…" he was silenced by the other tom with kiss as he felt the other stretch out along his back. He moaned at the feeling of the rough tongue exploring his mouth and closed his eyes to savor the sensation. He pushed his hips back in to the mystics feeling the heavy member resting on his backside. He sucked in a gasp when felt the others hands on his hips.

The tux's eyes flew open as screamed in pain at the claws suddenly sinking in to his hip. He jumped away only to sigh in disappointment he realized he had been asleep. Coricopat wasn't here and the pain had been a wayward spring his mattress breaking through to stab him in the hip. Thankfully it hadn't drawn blood. He curled up frowning and huffing to himself. He didn't know how long he could keep up like this and decided that first thing tomorrow he was going to have a long talk with Coricopat.

He just silently hoped that he wouldn't regret it in the end.

Author's note: I hope you all are enjoying the ride thus far. I am not sure how quickly I will be able to update or how long it will be, because I'm breaking my own rule of posting as I write it. I had thought it would be two chapters but as you can see it will be longer. Thought I'd leave you with a little treat to keep you wanting for the next chapter. Why? Because I'm evil like that. Remember lovely readers, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Finally I am done! As a quick explanation my computer was hit by the win 32 virus and I had to retype the chapter but it is finally finished and up for your reading pleasure. There is a lemon in this chapter, and it is clearly marked for anyone who wants to skip it. Kind of a bitter sweet chapter and not quite how I had originally planned, but I think it turned out better this way. Thanks to all my reviewers for encouraging me to finish, and I hope you enjoy the third and final chapter of Mystic Romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats and make no profit from my stories.

Misto awoke the next morning with a start. He sprang off his mattress and grinned like a mad man. It had come to him while he was sleeping, the solution to Alonzo's problem now if he could just tell him about it with the other trying to kill him.

A mere thirty minutes of searching found Alonzo on top of his den. He looked forlorn but calm which meant Tugger had left him alone last night. The tux tom could not have been happier with that knowledge Alonzo was always more calm and rational when he hadn't dealt with Tugger the night before. Taking a relaxing breath the young tux steeled himself for the conversation ahead and approached the white and black tom. "Alonzo," he called to get the tom's attention, "Can we talk?"

A couple hours later the parted ways. Misto feeling quite good with himself. He had managed to put his plan in to motion and Alonzo hadn't tried to kill him. All in all today was starting out great. He still, however wasn't quite sure what he would say to Coricopat, when he finally got up the nerve to talk to him. He sighed and went back to his den, hoping to put off the conversation as long as possible.

That, however wasn't going to happen, as he approached his den he saw Coricopat sitting on top the pipe waiting for him. Misto swallowed nervously but smiled. "You always seem to know when someone is looking for you."

"Actually your sister asked me to come to talk to you. Said you seemed upset."

"Oh… well come in. I need to talk to you anyway." He led the other tom in to his den all the while silently swearing revenge on his sister. Trust her to make sure he didn't chicken out of the conversation.

Away from prying eye Misto felt more nervous than before. He could feel the mystics eyes on his back and tried to keep from shaking. He turned to face the other tom, who was looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath to calm himself and started.

"I-I don't know how to say this. I've really liked spending the last several days with you. I like to think we are friends but recently… recently…" He looked up and notice the mystic had approached him while he was talking, and was now so close the very tips of their fur was touching.

He blushed when he felt Cori's arms wrap around his waist and pull flush against the other tom. He let a shocked gasp as felt the other press his lips to his. He moaned when he felt the mystic's rough tongue plunder his mouth. All apprehension flew out the proverbial window and he twined his arms around Cori's neck returning the kiss with a desperate hunger.

When the need for air made them part Coricopat finally spoke, "Is that what you were wanting?" The conjurer could do nothing but nod while panting for air. "I hope you don't mind me interrupting your speech."

Mistoffelees laughed breathlessly and replied, "It was terrible speech anyway, since you didn't give me time to practice."

"My apologies." The mystic replied, not sounding the least bit contrite, as he pulled the other in for another searing kiss with one hand tangled in the fur on the back of the conjurer's head.

When they finally parted again it was clear they were both quickly becoming aroused. Noting this the mystic spoke once more. "We don't have to do this."

Misto didn't have any trouble guessing what "this" was. He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Cori's mouth and replied, "I want to."

*************************Warning: Sex Scene******************************

Misto purred lightly as he stepped away from the mystic and stretched out on the mattress on his back. His breathe hitched in his throat and his purring stopped when Cori settled between his thighs leaning forward on his forearms nipping lightly at Misto's neck. Misto wrapped his arms around Cori's torso running his claws lightly through the fur on the larger tom's back, gasping when it caused the other to buck lightly rubbing their swiftly hardening cocks together.

Misto ground his hips against the others making them both moan. He blushed when Cori lifted his head from his neck and smirked before flipping him over on to his stomach. He sighed when he felt the other's hands on his shoulders massaging gently. He arched his back pushing his hips into the air as those hands worked their way down his back massaging gently as they went.

He let out a sigh of disappointment when Cori's hands moved from his lower back to his ankles and began slowly working their way up his legs. He moved his tail out of the way and pushed his hips a little further in to the air trying to tell him what he wanted without words. He let a startled cry when he felt the other grab his hips gently and a textured tongue briefly touch his entrance. He moaned and tried to push his hips back but the hands stopped him.

He began gnawing gently on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet save for the occasional whimpering moan that slipped through, as he felt the textured tongue lap at his entrance a couple times before just the tip pushed inside. It pulled back and more pushed in building up a slow and steady rhythm.

Misto was panting and leaning heavily on his arms by the time Cori pulled away, and all he could was mutter in protest. He was impossibly hard and didn't know if he could last much longer.

He felt Cori lean forward and whisper, "I prepared you as best I can, but this is still going to hurt a bit. I'll go slow."

Misto bit hard in to his lower lip when he felt Cori push his member against his entrance till it gave and he was able to push all the way. All the while keeping a steady slow pace to allow the other to adjust to the intrusion.

He couldn't stop the whimpering moans that he desperately tried to keep quiet as Cori started move, setting a slow pace. After a few minutes he managed to let a harsh whisper of, "Move" as he pushed his hips back to meet the larger tom's.

"Yes" was all he managed to say when Cori sped up pounding in to him with reckless abandon. Pushing his hips back to meet the other with equal fervor Misto was a babbling, moaning mess as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

He bit in to the pillow to silence his scream when he felt Cori begin to pump his member in time with their thrusts. It wasn't long until Misto screamed, the sound thankfully muffled by the pillow, and came on Cori's hand.

A couple more thrusts and Cori stiffened and Misto felt warmth flood his insides. Panting the two toms collapsed beside each other on the mattress, Cori cleaning his hand of Misto's seed.

*******************************End Sex Scene*****************************

Misto purred as the mystic covered them both with the thin blanket as he pulled him to his chest. Misto turned so he was mostly laying on his stomach his head resting on Cori's chest. He laughed quietly, "I'm glad we had this little… talk."

Misto looked up to see a small smirk on Cori's face. "What's with that smug smirk?" he paused and laughed again, "You're thinking of the look on Tugger's face when he sees me limping tomorrow aren't you?"

"Perhaps"

Misto gave him a light slap on the chest and murmured, "Jerk." He sighed contentedly, "I'm glad it was you. I couldn't imagine doing that with anyone else."

"The we will have to do it again sometime."

Their lips met in another kiss this one slow and comforting. Cori pulled back first and tapped Misto's lower lip with a finger. "Don't think I don't know you are up to something. I know you went and spoke to Alonzo earlier. What are you planning, little tux?"

Misto just smiled coyly and turned away. "You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

The days to the Jellicle Ball went by in a blur. His days punctuated only by practicing magic, and his dance with his sister, He and Cori had decided to wait until next years ball to participate in the mating dance, and his nights filled with He and Cori doing a mating dance of a different kind. Aside from the occasional growl from Tugger, who hadn't been seen in Alonzo's den since he and Misto had talked, who had figured out that Cori and Misto were now a pair the days went by smoothly and all involved were looking forward to the ball.

The Jellicle ball was better this year than any other, and not just because Misto had a reason to enjoy it. All the cats had decided to up the ante this year and go all out. Misto was especially pleased to see Alonzo with his arms around Cassandra. Misto had broken his word to her and had a frank conversation with Alonzo telling him of her feelings. They had since hooked up, but had decided to wait until next year to become mates.

What Misto was not happy about was that Tugger seemed to be back to his old self. Not even sparing Alonzo a glance as he and Cassandra took the floor to dance. He knew that Alonzo still ached for the Maine Coon, but Cassandra a was kind hearted, and very patient Queen he knew she would heal his heart, even if took a long while.

The mating dance came up and while they all gathered to watch Victoria and Pouncival start it out Mistoffelees got distracted by a giggle not far off. Glancing to the side he noticed Tugger tucked away in the shadows leaning over a blushing Tumblebrutus, for whom this was his first ball as a Tom, whispering something in her ear that had the young tom giggling quietly.

He felt his fur bristle and was about to get up when a calm hand was placed on his shoulder, and soothing voice echoed in his ear. "Let it go. You'll do no good making a scene."

"He.. That" Misto was so flustered and angry he couldn't speak.

"I know I'm angered as well, but there is nothing we can do but pick up the pieces once he's done." Cori sighed gently, the breeze it stirred up tickling the fur that edged Misto's ear. "I hate to say this but Tugger is not going to change. You know this. Take away one toy and he'll just find another. Either he'll run out of options or perhaps he may change someday, but it's unlikely. Just take note of it, and you and I will see young Tumble tomorrow." He kissed Misto on the cheek, "For now just enjoy the ball and be glad that at least you were able to help one cat tonight."

Misto sighed and wiped an angry tear from his eye. He leaned against Cori broad chest and tried to put aside for tonight and soon found himself smiling again at his sister and her new mates dance, and at the site of Alonzo being nuzzled by Cassandra most likely to distract him from Tugger latest conquest. It hadn't all gone according to plan Tugger hadn't changed at all, but deep down Misto knew he wouldn't after all Tugger will do as he do and there's no doing anything about it. The only thing he could do was wait and hope that someday Tugger would have a change of heart, and in the mean time pick up the pieces of the broken hearts he leaves in his wake.

He smirked putting Tugger out of his head for the night by pulling Coricopat in to a passionate kiss. Right now all that mattered was his own mystic romance.


End file.
